


Age Difference

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-30
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari has grown impatient with Dino, and takes steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, to the prompt "all grown up."

**Age Difference**

"What the hell?" Dino demanded, when the stars had cleared from his vision and the throbbing in his skull had subsided a bit.

Kyouya, who was kneeling over his hips, ignored the question and went on with what he was doing, which was when Dino realized that Kyouya _was undressing him_. He was efficient about it, too; he'd already gotten rid of Dino's suit jacket. He had Dino's tie off, to boot, and was running the silky length of it between his fingers. There was something about the thoughtful curl of Kyouya's lips, and the way he carefully set the tie aside, within easy reach, that Dino wasn't sure he liked at all.

"Seriously, Kyouya, what the hell?" he tried again, because he wanted to know why Kyouya had tackled him to the floor without so much as a by-your-leave (or at least a warning threat, which was more Kyouya's speed anyway) and was now casually wrenching Dino's shirt open (part of Dino's soul cringed as he heard a seam pop and mother-of-pearl buttons went flying; that had been a nice shirt, damn it).

Kyouya favored him with a flat look; it was from the repertoire that Dino had privately classified as _You are too stupid to live_. "You were taking too long," he announced, once he appeared to be satisfied with the destruction of Dino's shirt.

Too long to what? Dino was going to ask, but that was when Kyouya's hands went to the obi around his own waist and began undoing it. "Kyouya--" Dino said, voice lower than he'd meant for it to be.

"I am not," Kyouya said, each word enunciated precisely as he shrugged the kimono off his shoulders, "fifteen any more."

He was bare underneath.

"Guh," Dino managed, staring up at him. And then, because he wasn't an idiot, no matter what Kyouya seemed to think of him, he said, "Bed. I'm not doing this on the floor."

After all, he wasn't fifteen any more, either.

**\- end -**

Comments, as always, quite welcome!


End file.
